


The Landlady's Lament

by rabidsamfan



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 03:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: It had been an exciting week.





	The Landlady's Lament

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bull Pup](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133580) by [rabidsamfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan). 



“Those new lodgers of mine, Mrs Turner...”

“The doctor and his friend?” 

“Yes, those two. Nice and quiet I thought, but heaven knows they’ve got all sorts climbing the stairs day and night. And you won’t believe what happened yesterday. Broke my front window and killed my dog! Aiding the police! Have you ever heard of such a thing?”

“Ah, but your Towser wasn’t long for this world in any case. You’ll have to get a new ratter. And new lodgers.”

“As for the ratter, the doctor’s given me his own pup. And as for the lodgers... Well, we’ll see.”


End file.
